Ian
Ian, the Prince of the Forest 'is a major character ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He is voiced by Bob Kaliban. in "Prince of the Forest"]] Ian is a very handsome but mysterious young man who harbours a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere in the second season of the show. As a sworn protector of the Princess, he proves to be a vital ally of the Jewel Riders against evil when he arrives to aid Gwenevere in her final battle against the Kale and Morgana. Appearances in "Prince of the Forest"|left]] Ian is introduced as titular character of the episode "Prince of the Forest". When Princess Gwenevere first meets him in the Forests of Arden, he a boy that rescues her from a mudhole. Later, after Gwenevere in turn saves him from the Outlaws, it is revealed that he is really a humanoid wolf known as the '''Beast '''using the magic of a Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, to appear human. The Beast is the protector of the faery wraith queen Arienda and Gwen gives him a human name of Ian. After Ian and Gwen both fall in love for each other, he almost falls for the witches' promise to turn him into a human pernamently, but seeing Gwen he helps the Jewel Riders and lets secure his Jewel. from Gwen after helping her take out the evil Kale in "The Last Dance" ]] Ian returns in the show's final episodes "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon") and "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), where his intervention is essential in vanquishing the forces of darkness. Notably, it is him who comes to rescue of his Princess at the last moment from an onslaught by her evil aunt Lady Kale. He assists Gwenevere when his love frees Avalon of Kale's evil presence and safeguards the dangerous Dark Stone once she is no more. He then sacrifices his life for Gwen during the struggle against Morgana until the princess manages to revive him with the kiss. After that, together with the Jewel Riders, the Pack and Merlin, he takes part in defeating Morgana as well. Behind the scenes Ian has been named ''Ranger''' in the show's original scripts, described therein as following: "He is tall with long rusty hair and a blonde streak (Fabio meets Tarzan)." The Beast was not wolflike there, but was instead described as a bear creature. In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, the character Lorren goes by the alias “Forest Prince" and is also one of Kara’s many love interests. Gallery Ian 1.png Ian 2.png Ian 4.png Ian 5.png Ian 6.png Ian 7.png Ian 8.png Ian 9.png Ian 10.png Ian 11.png Ian 12.png Ian 13.png Ian 14.png Ian 15.png Ian 16.png Ian 17.png Ian 18.png Ian 19.png Ian 20.png Ian 21.png Ian 22.png Ian 23.png Ian 24.png Ian 26.png Ian 27.png Ian 28.png Ian 29.png Quotes * You are beautiful like golden flower. * Many years ago, the Prince of the Forest lost his one true love. With that great sadness, the faery wraiths danced no more. * You already have, Princess. You have graced the forests with your beauty and kindness. * If I could be human, I could have Gwenevere' s love. * I have pledged my heart to you, Gwenevere. I am yours to command! * Hello, it my pleasure to help the Jewel Riders. See also * List of characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Major characters Category:Non-humans Category:Male characters